planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ape Rebellion (CE)
The Ape Rebellion, also known as MonkeygateDawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm - The Official Movie Prequel is referred to the rebellion of Evolved Apes lead by Caesar. It begins when Caesar, an intelligent chimpanzee that resided in San Francisco as the adoptive son of Will Rodman and Caroline Aranha, bites the finger of his vile neighbor Douglas Hunsiker off by accident, while trying to protect Will's father, Charles. Over time, Caesar with the help of the wise Orangutan, Maurice, the kind-hearted yet underestimated Gorilla Buck and later his rival, Rocket begin a rebellion that sees the beginning of the destruction of humans. Events Rise of the Planet of the Apes Bright Eyes' Rampage When test chimpanzee Bright Eyes began acting strange, her handlers attempt to bribe her out of her cage. When she was free and ran wild and ended up being shot dead in the conference room of Gen-Sys Laboratories in front of Will Rodman and the Gen-Sys Board Members. The ALZ-112 trials were shut down as it was believed Bright Eyes had gone wild because of the drug. Will visits the cage room to find chimpanzee handler Robert Franklin crouched over a newborn baby chimpanzee. Franklin and Will work out that the ALZ-112 hadn't caused Bright Eyes' aggressive behavior and that she was only being protective of her baby. Franklin encourages Will to take the infant home temporarily until he can find a sanctuary, only the newborn's visit to the Rodman house ends up being permanent with Will keeping the chimpanzee and naming him Caesar. Caesar gets Locked Up Eight years after Bright Eyes' death, her now teenage son, Caesar has been locked up in the San Bruno Primate Shelter after biting the finger of the family neighbor. Caesar, having never been locked up a caged environment before, becomes home sick and draws in chalk on the wall of his cell, the shape of his window from his room in the Rodman house. After being constantly picked on by both Alpha male Rocket and the shelter's vile son, Dodge, Caesar begins to build a resistance to their bullying. After getting to know his surroundings, Caesar steals a pocketknife from one of Dodge's friends and learns to pick the lock on his cage door in order to free himself. After befriending kind Orangutan, Maurice, Caesar breaks the seemingly rogue Gorilla, Buck out of his cage. Caesar then lures Rocket out of his cage and into the play area where with Buck's help, bribes Rocket into stepping aside as Alpha and allowing Caesar to take his place. Rocket, reluctantly steps aside and offers his allegiance to Caesar. As time goes on, Caesar plots the apes' escape from the shelter. When Will visits him after blackmailing John Landon in letting Caesar return home, Caesar declines Will's offer to return home coldly upon seeing the leash in his hand, shutting the door in his adoptive father's face. Before even attempting to break the apes out, Caesar sits and talks to Maurice. The Orangutan asks why Caesar bribed Rocket with cookies. Caesar explains that when apes act alone they are weak but when they work together they are strong. An example of the apes' stupidity is shown when a bunch of apes including Cornelia exclaim when one of them hits the water they are playing with, causing it to splash. Before wandering away, Maurice tells Caesar that their fellow apes are stupid which gives the chimp an idea. Planned Escape almost Backfires Using Maurice's testimony that the shelter's apes are stupid beyond belief, in the dead of night, Caesar frees himself from his cage and heads back to his old home. There, he watches Will and Caroline sleep for a moment before making his way to the kitchen where he finds Will's revised ALZ-113 drug in the fridge. He plays with the nozzle unleashing some of the drug, inhales it, and after discovering how it works, he steals it and heads back to the shelter. Once back, he uses his stolen knife to pierce the canisters before rolling them down the floor infecting the sleeping primates. Once unleashed, Caesar returns to his cage for the night. The next morning the apes awaken, unaware that they have been infected with the virus. In the play area the apes gather hooting in defiance with Landon watching on before he walks off. When the apes return to their cages that evening, Caesar remains behind, refusing to go back to his cage. Dodge becomes aggressive and begins attacking Caesar with his cattle prod. Caesar gains the upper-hand and screams "No!" which startles Dodge and the other apes into silence. Caesar lashes out before rendering Dodge unconscious and dragging the unconscious human to a cage. Caesar eggs the apes on but Dodge doesn't stay down for long. He comes at Caesar with the cattle prod while Caesar defends himself with the waterhose. His defenses weaken for a moment when Dodge dies after getting electrocuted. Horrified at what he's done, Caesar is remorseful for his accidental slaughter. When Rodney suddenly appears, the apes turn on him and attempt to beat him up. Caesar stops them by yelling "No!" at them. They stop and Caesar puts Rodney in a cage for safe keeping.The apes then escape the shelter before making their way towards the woods. Will discovers where the Apes are Heading The next morning, Will awakens to find the door to Caesar's room hanging down. He then asks Caroline if she's been up to the room. Will rings the shelter only to get no answer. The couple make their way to the shelter to find the place in ruin. Will finds Dodge's body and the canisters that once contained the ALZ-113. Caroline finds Rodney locked in a cage and terrified. He then tells the couple that he heard Caesar speak. The authorities are called and Dodge's death is watched on the CCTV monitors much to the grief of Dodge's father John. Will, having pieced together where the apes are going jumps in the car with Caroline in tow. She asks what he knows and he tells her he know where the apes are going. Freedom is Pending On the streets of San Francisco, Caesar leads the apes to Gen-Sys and they free the apes there, including the Bonobo, Koba before they free the apes at the San Francisco Zoo. As the apes attempt to make their way towards the Golden Gate Bridge, they run riot over the streets. Several apes are caught by animal control before Rocket frees them by ripping the doors of the animal control van of their hinges. Caesar leads many of the apes over the rooftops and throwing the pointed fence posts that they stole from the zoo, into cars down below. Maurice throws a manhole cover at a police car causing it to crash. With the people in disarray, the apes proceed towards the Bridge. Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge Caesar orders a full-scale attack on the bridge which stops the traffic and the authorities are forced to intervene by getting the people off the bridge. Will and Caroline climb out of the car and see the chaos that Caesar has created. Caroline kisses Will for good luck before she rushes off. She attempts to climb one of the bridge railings to get closer to get to the action but is grabbed by a policeman. With the authorities distracted, Will makes a run for it, attempting to get to Caesar. Meanwhile, Caesar orders Maurice take a group of Orangutans to scale the bridge from under the supports. Koba ordered to take the bridge from above while Buck and his band of Gorillas fight on bridge itself while creating a barricade while Rocket remains on the bridge with Caesar and Buck. Finally, Caesar gives the order to attack from the back of a police horse. The apes attack what remains of the authorities. Will now having caught up with the apes, calls for Caesar who turns to look at him in surprise. Suddenly, a helicopter with Jacobs on board appears and begins shooting at Caesar. Buck jumps in to defend his friend and jumps onto the chopper, bringing it crashing onto the bridge. Buck dies from his injuries with Caesar at his side. Devastated by his friend's death, Caesar walks up the hanging chopper where Jacobs is hanging on with all his might. Jacobs begs for his life but Caesar, knowing its not his job to kill him, nods to Koba to finish the job. Koba pushes the helicopter over the edge of the bridge as Jacob screams "Stupid Monkey!" as he plummets to his death. Freedom at Last Will steals a police car and makes his way towards the forest. Once there he seeks out Caesar only to be set upon by Koba who attacks him before being pushed aside by Caesar who has come to his adoptive father's aid. Koba hurries off, angry. Helping Will up, Caesar listens to his pleads to come home with the guarantee of protection. Turning to face his friends, Caesar realise how he wants to live his life. In freedom. Caesar exchanges one last hug with Will before whispering "Caesar is Home" in his ear. Amazed that Rodney had been right along, Will accepts Caesar's decision and watches as the other apes accept Caesar as their leader before watching the apes descend into the trees. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm On the Run Five days after the battle on the bridge, the apes struggle to survive. With so many apes injured and with the humans after them, Caesar comes to realise that he's acting solely on his and the willingness of the other apes to survive. A Lack of Food When the Apes have come to realize that they need food, Cornelia decides to add in her input as she knows the difference between forest food and jungle as she was born in the wild. She is immediately dismissed by Caesar who finds her incredibly annoying and opinionated. After talking with Maurice who has sided with Cornelia, Caesar admits that she has a vaild point. More to Come... Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Bear Attack When Blue Eyes, Caesar's eldest son, wanders off during a hunting expedition, the young prince is set upon by a bear which injures him. Caesar, having come to his son's aid has trouble freeing his son and calls for Koba who spears the bear through the back of the head, killing it. Caesar, attempts to check his son's wounds but Blue Eyes, stubborn and headstrong brushes him off. Later, back in the village, Koba tells his nephew to be proud of his scars as they show strength. Attack in the Forest After the attack, Blue Eyes goes out fishing with his best friend and cousin, Ash who teases him and brags that he could have done better with the bear. Blue Eyes, taking his cousin's teasing in stride tells him to shut up but the moment is short lived when they stumble across a human man, Carver in the forest. The man, frightened accidentally opens fire, injuring Ash. The shot is heard by Caesar and the other apes in the forest who rush out to find the boys only find the humans on the scene. Rocket rushes to his son's side, visibly shaken by the attack. Caesar yells for the humans leave and they do but not before Alexander, the son of the group's leader, Malcolm drops his bag which is retrieved by Maurice. Caesar orders Koba to follow them. The Next Step Back in the village, Caesar listens as his council argue over what is to be done about Ash's shooting. Blue Eyes and Koba want to go after the humans and make them pay for what they have done while Rocket and Ash say that Ash's shooting was an accident. Koba ridicules Rocket for not wanting revenge for his son. Rocket snaps back and says that he follows only Caesar's orders and that he will do whatever Caesar decides. More to Come... A Warning is Issued More to Come... A Sick Queen More to Come... A Temporary Truce More to Come... Leader Down More to Come... Return to Home More to Come... Killing Spree More to Come... Revenge at Last More to Come... War is Dawning More to Come... References Category:CE Category:Events Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War